That's a Funny Story
by madi51000
Summary: This is a little story that just came to me one day. It's a story about how Mitch and Jerome met. (If Minecraft was reality, of course!) Apologizes for the short chapters, but I did upload all at once so it's not like you were left in suspense. So, after debating with my friend, I decided to rate this story TACO to make you ask questions. :)
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Jason, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin and Ian sat around their dining table. Mitch and Jerome were telling a story about the trouble they caused as kids.  
"So we ran off, and the shopkeeper chased us," Jerome was saying.  
"We had to climb a tree," Mitch added. Jerome frowned.  
"Correction," he said, "I had to climb a tree then haul your fat butt up it too!" Everyone laughed.  
"How long have you two been friends anyway?" Ian asked.  
"Wow," Mitch said, trying to count the years," Forever!"  
"It hasn't been forever," Jerome pointed out, "There was the incident..."  
"Does it involve how you met?" Jason asked.  
"Erm, yes," Mitch said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Out with it!" Adam ordered.  
"Well..." Jerome began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten-year-old Mitch trotted through the forest, stopping now and again to explore, or dashing ahead to get closer to different things. He was watching a deer when a furry animal about his size dashed across the corner of his vision. Mitch turned and gave chase. The boy followed the creature for quite some time, then stumble on a root. He face-planted into the dirt.  
"Oof!" he gasped. As he slowly pushed himself up, something landing on his back, flattening him again. The thing snarled at him. Mitch could tell it was a little... whatever it was. It wasn't very scary, and it sounded young.  
"Get off me!" Mitch demanded.  
"No!" the creature growled, "You're gonna come after me if I do!"  
"What gives you that idea?" Mitch asked.  
"You've been chasing me!" the creature snapped.  
"Well, I've never seen a... whatever you are before!" Mitch said defensively. The creature dug its little claws into the boy's back.  
"I'm a Bacca!" it whined, "Why can't anyone tell I'm a Bacca?!"  
"Erm, I don't know what a Bacca is," Mitch said. He squirmed, trying to dislodge the claws pricking his skin.  
"I'm a Bacca!" the Bacca shouted. Mitch shoved the Bacca off and backed against a tree. The Bacca snarled at him.  
"Just leave me alone!" Mitch ordered.  
"Why? So you can sneak up on me?" the Bacca asked.  
"So I can go home!" Mitch said, getting desperate. The sun was sinking in the sky.  
"Scared of the dark?" the Bacca laughed.  
"No!" Mitch snapped, "I promised I'd be home by sunset!" He was a little nervous about being in the woods at night, though.  
"Sure," the Bacca said, unconvinced.  
"What's your problem?!" Mitch demanded.  
"Humans!" the Bacca said flatly, "Humans ruin the forest!"  
"Have you seen me ruining anything, fuzzy animal?" Mitch challenged. The Bacca looked as if he were about to spring, when a strange dust descended on the pair. Mitch's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and he involuntarily dozed off


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed through the trees, and Mitch blinked open his eyes. He briefly wondered where he was, the realized he'd fallen asleep in the woods.  
"I've gotta get home!" he said aloud. Mitch started towards his home. When he got there, his mother was sitting on the porch, staring into the forest looking worried.  
"Oh, my poor baby!" she murmured, afraid for her son.  
"Mom!" Mitch said, running towards her. His mother jumped up and screamed.  
"Help!" she yelled. Mitch's father rushed out, and gasped.  
"Get out of here!" he bellowed. Mitch was confused. Something hit him on the forehead, and Mitch realized his father was throwing rocks. Wailing in terror, he bolting into the forest. He ran until he could run no more and collapsed by a river. He sat for a moment, then gazed into the stream. Gasping, Mitch scrambled away from the water. He sat in fear for a moment, the crept slowly to the bank and peered into the water again. The face looking back at him was that of a Bacca. Mitch whimpered, and looked at his hand. It was now a furry paw. Not knowing what else to do, he ran back to the place he had met the Bacca the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mitch got to the place he'd woken up, a boy his age was curled up, crying.  
"Hello?" Mitch said uncertainly. The boy looked at him.  
"Are you the kid that was here last night?" the boy asked.  
"Yes," Mitch said, "Are you the Bacca?"  
"I am," the boy said, "I was hoping you'd come back here. My Mama Bacca chased me off!"  
"My dad threw rocks at me," Mitch sniffed, realizing just how badly his head hurt. The boy seemed to argue with himself. He lifted a hand, then put it on the ground again.  
"I'm Jerome," he finally said.  
"I'm Mitch," Mitch replied. Jerome glanced at Mitch, then quickly moved his hand, positioning it behind Mitch's ear. His fingers moved back and forth, scratching the new Bacca behind the ear and Mitch practically melted. Jerome stopped and took his hand away.  
"I figured you'd like that," he said, laughing a bit.  
"Humans don't typically get scratches," Mitch admitted, "But that was amazing."  
"I like ear scratches," Jerome said, "Most Baccas do." Mitch smiled, but the grin was quickly replaced by worry.  
"What do we do now?" he asked, "I don't want to spend my whole life as a Bacca!"  
"I don't want to be a human either," Jerome said, suddenly defensive, "But don't you diss Baccas!"  
"Woah, woah!" Mitch said, "Calm down! I just meant I like being a human, and would rather stay a human!" Jerome took a breath, then blushed a bit.  
"Sorry," he said, "My Daddy Bacca says people have no respect for Baccas."  
"He might be right," Mitch admitted, rubbing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute!" Ty interrupted.  
"What?" Mitch and Jerome demanded at the same time.  
"You guys have switched species before?!" Ty asked in shock.  
"Yeah," Jerome said, "That a problem?"  
"It kinda was," Mitch pointed out. Jerome's paw flashed out and tickled Mitch behind the ear. In response, Mitch closed his eyes and relaxed. Jerome chuckled and removed his paw.  
"He still loves ear scratches!" the Bacca snorted.  
"Aww! Give a Benja a break!" Mitch whined, amusement in his eyes, "Ear scratches are amazing!"  
"Seriously?" Quentin asked. Mitch glared at him.  
"Anyway..." the Benja proceeded.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome stared at the ground.  
"Jerome?" Mitch asked, wondering if his new friend was still awake.  
"We could go to Notch," Jerome mumbled.  
"Go to Notch?!" Mitch gasped, "We're kids! Like he cares!"  
"Well, we did switch species," Jerome pointed out.  
"Well..." Mitch debated with this.  
"We could leave tomorrow," Jerome suggested.  
"Or you could go to my parents and explain what happened," Mitch said.  
"They'd never believe me," Jerome said, "And I don't even look like you!"  
"I could go to your parents," Mitch said, slightly terrified at meeting adult Baccas.  
"They'd know you aren't me," Jerome said, "They're not stupid!"  
"I never said they were!" Mitch snapped back.  
"Notch it is," Jerome said.  
"Fine," Mitch sighed.  
"Good," Jerome said, nodding. The pair sat in silence for a moment, watching the forest get darker as the sun set. Jerome laid down to go to sleep, and Mitch curled up beside him.  
"Can I have an ear scratch?" Mitch asked. Jerome laughed and rubbed the fur behind Mitch's ears. Soon, Mitch was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Jerome shook Mitch awake.  
"Time to go see Notch!" he said.  
"Oh, right," Mitch yawned.  
"One little problem," Jerome said, thinking, "We have to go through a town." Mitch looked at him in dismay.  
"Isn't there a reason Baccas aren't seen in towns?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Jerome said, "Sometimes you get mistaken for a dog and a free ear scratch comes your way, and most times you're teased and hurt."  
"Can't we go around?" Mitch asked hopefully.  
"Sure!" Jerome said, "If you want to walk an extra hundred miles!"  
"Town it is," Mitch groaned, "Being a Bacca is tough!"  
"Tell me about it," Jerome snorted. The two set out.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mitch and Jerome reached the town. Mitch whimpered, afraid of what awaited him.  
"You'll be fine," Jerome whispered, giving him a quick ear scratch. The entered the city.  
"Hey! Look at the weird animal!" a boy on a bike called to another boy on a bike.  
"What is it?" the second boy asked.  
"Dunno!" the first boy replied. They rode off. Mitch and Jerome continued, and a little girl skipped up to Mitch, who had switched to traveling on all fours.  
"Puppy!" she squealed. She grabbed his nose with her little hands. When her mother called, release him and skipped off.  
"See? Not so bad!" Jerome said cheerily. The next group proved him wrong. A group of teens spotted Mitch, and ambled over.  
"What," the leader began, "Is that?"  
"It's like, some like, dog thing,"a girl said.  
"He's a Bacca," Jerome corrected.  
"Ooh! Does he have big fangs?" one girl asked. A guy pried open Mitch's mouth. He laughed.  
"Just useless little teeth!" he said dismissively.  
"He's not that big," the leader said, "Is he heavy?" The second guy lifted Mitch off the ground.  
"Not at all!" he said, dropping Mitch again.  
"Leave him alone!" Jerome ordered. The teens ignored him.  
"I wonder..."  
The comments and expirements went on for close to an hour, Jerome being shoved aside, Mitch about to cry. Finally, Mitch could take no more.  
"Leave me alone!" he sobbed.  
"He can talk?!" a girl gasped.  
"Apparently," a guy commented. The fur beneath Mitch's eyes was wet with tears, and he buried his face in his paws.  
"Just go away," Jerome said to the teens.  
"Can he understand us?" a guy asked.  
"Every word," Jerome replied, "And you defiantly don't want him to get his Daddy Bacca, so I suggest you leave." The teens exchanged looks, and dashed away. Mitch peeked past his paws.  
"Can we just go?" he whimpered.  
Jerome gave him an ear scratch, and the pair raced out of the city.  
"I've been hit on the nose," Jerome said once they were back in the woods.  
"What?" Mitch asked.  
"I accidentally went into a town when I was just a little Bacca, and some kid hit me on the nose," Jerome explained, "It stung bad."  
"Did anybody ever pull on your ears?" Mitch asked.  
"Tons of times," Jerome replied. They walked deeper into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop!" Adam yelled.  
"Again?" Jerome asked.  
"Can we just move on from this part of the story?" Mitch asked.  
"You didn't say anything for an hour while those people bullied you?!" Adam gaped at Mitch.  
"Yes," Mitch replied bluntly, "Are we done here?"  
"A whole hour, and you said nothing?" Adam double checked. Mitch rolled his eyes.  
"Yes! Can we please move on?!"  
"An hour-"  
"Moving on!" Jerome broke in.  
"As I was saying..." Mitch picked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Mitch and Jerome continued through the forest.  
"Do you even know where Notch lives?" Mitch asked.  
"Well, not exactly, but it's somewhere this way," Jerome said, turning to Mitch and walking backwards.  
"So you don't know where you're going," Mitch concluded.  
"I do so!" Jerome said, "I just don't know exactly how to get there." Mitch rolled his eyes.  
"I know the way," he said.  
"Liar," Jerome said.  
"Turn around and go straight," Mitch ordered. Jerome did, and stopped. A house sat just ahead of him.  
"You little-" Jerome said, turning back to Mitch.  
"Got ya!" Mitch laughed.  
"Is this really Notch's house?" Jerome wondered. The two cautiously circled the house. A sign above the door confirmed their suspicions. This was Notch's house.  
"Well, knock," Mitch prompted.  
"Why me?" Jerome demanded.  
"Coming here was your idea!" Mitch pointed out.  
"Yeah, but-" Jerome sighed. There was no way he'd win this argument. He lifted his hand, and knocked on the door. Notch opened the door, and stared down at the pair.  
"Jerome, Mitch," he said, nodding to the boys, "I wondered when you'd get here."  
"You knew we were coming?!" Mitch asked.  
"I did indeed, Mitch," Notch said, scratching Mitch's ears.  
"So, you know why we came then?" Jerome asked.  
"You want to return to your old forms," Notch said, removing his hand from Mitch's head, "The truth is though, you don't need me to do so."  
"So how do we change back?" Mitch asked.  
"You must re-create the situation," Notch said simply.  
"What?" Mitch and Jerome said at once.  
"Go back to where you were when you switch, and repeat your conversation and actions, but in a positive manner."  
"So, we switched because we were fighting?" Jerome checked. Notch nodded.  
"Fighting in a forest where it is safest to be at peace," he elaborated.  
"So if we go back, and do the same thing with nicer words, we change back?" Mitch said uncertainly.  
"Indeed," Notch confirmed.  
"Thank you," Jerome said.  
"No need," Notch said, "Now, head on home." He followed the boys to the door.  
"Bye!" Jerome called as they scurried off.  
"Thanks!" Mitch added.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hold up!" Ian broke in.  
"Seriously?!" Mitch complained.  
"Ear scratches from Notch?" Ian gaped.  
"Yeah. So?" Mitch said, shrugging.  
"This is one of the best stories you guys have ever told," Jason said.  
"Ditto," Ty said.  
"Can we finish telling it?" Jerome asked.  
"Yeah," Jason said.  
"So, we headed back towards the town..."


	12. Chapter 12

Mitch and Jerome reached the city just as the sun set.  
"Well, at least no one will be out," Mitch said. They started down the tangle of streets.  
"Hey kid!" a voice said. Mitch and Jerome turned and saw a man coming towards them.  
"Uh-oh," Jerome muttered.  
"Why are you out here at night?" the man demanded.  
"Oh! I- uh..." Jerome stuttered.  
"Well?!" the man prompted.  
"I was just heading home," Jerome said.  
"That your dog?" the man asked, nodding ti Mitch.  
"Uh, yeah," Jerome lied.  
"Well listen," the man said, "Get your mutt, and get home. Now."  
"Okay!" Jerome said, hurrying off with Mitch at his heels.  
"Huh," Mitch said once they were out of the city, "Apparently I'm a dog!"  
"And I'm just another kid breaking curfew!" Jerome laughed.  
"Shh!" Mitch suddenly broke in.  
"What?" Jerome whispered, alert.  
"I smell something!" Mitch hissed. He scanned the horizon. "There!" The flickering light of many torches lit the trees in the distance.  
"Torches?" Jerome asked. The two crept closer. A procession of armed townsfolk moved deliberately through the forest.  
"Weird," Mitch said. The pair continued to the place they had met.  
"We need to re-create what happened," Jerome said.  
"So, I run and trip over this root," Mitch said.  
"Then I tackle you," Jerome added on.  
"Then instead of arguing we get along?" Mitch checked.  
"Yeah," Jerome said, "Except it all happened at sunset.  
"So we wait," Mitch concluded. The pair settled down to sleep, when screams drifted through the night.  
"What's happening?" Jerome gasped.  
"Sounds like villagers are fighting again," Mitch said.  
"Must be," Jerome said, worried, "Why do they do that?"  
"I don't know..." Mitch said, drifting off.


	13. Chapter 13

When the two woke up, the sun was almost at its highest point.  
"Well, we overslept!" Jerome laughed.  
"I guess we did," Mitch said. Hi stomach growled.  
"Hungry?" Jerome asked.  
"You have no idea!" Mitch said, "I woke up hungry YESTERDAY!"  
"I had a fish while you were off being pelted by rocks," Jerome said.  
"How'd you catch it?" Mitch asked.  
"Well, it was hard without claws, but if you're quick you can grab them out of the river," Jerome said.  
"Can we try?" Mitch asked, "My stomach's about to eat itself!"  
"Sure! I'll show you how!" Jerome said cheerily. He lead Mitch to a river and waited, eyes on a fish. Suddenly, he dive in, and came up with the fish in his hands.  
"Cool!" Mitch said. Jerome took a bite out if the fish.  
"Mmmm..." he mumbled around his mouthful.  
"Aren't you gonna cook it?!" Mitch exclaimed.  
"And ruin it?!" Jerome gasped, "No vile creatures for me, thanks!" Mitch gave him a strange look, and tried his hand- er, paw at fishing. It took a few tries, but he got one. Then, with nothing to start a fire with, he ended up eating it raw.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, the sun began to set, and the two set about recreating their switch. Jerome ran along a path with Mitch behind him. Mitch deliberately tripped on a root, and Jerome jumped on him.  
"Tag you're it?" he said uncertainly. Mitch shrugged and went along with it, shoving Jerome off his back.  
"I'll get you!" Mitch said, lunging at Jerome. Jerome dodged him, and darted behind a tree.  
"Missed!" he laughed. The two soon forgot they were acting, and immersed themselves in an actual game of tag. The dust settled around them, and Mitch's eyes felt heavy as they had before. Both boys fell asleep.

"Ooh! Did it work?" Adam asked excitedly.  
"Does it look like it worked?" Mitch asked dryly.  
"Well, I can't see the story!" Adam defended.  
"Adam, which one of us is covered in fur?" Jerome asked.  
"Oh... Right," Adam said, "Continue!"  
"When we woke up..."


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Mitch did when he woke up was look at his hands. They were hands again, and he was no longer covered in fur.  
"YES!" he shouted, "I'm human! Jerome!" He darted over to the sleeping Bacca and shook him awake.  
"Wha-?" Jerome mumbled.  
"I'm a human and you're a Bacca!" Mitch cheered. Jerome snapped awake.  
"Yes!" he celebrated. Suddenly, the realized what this meant.  
"Guess we say goodbye and go home now," Mitch said.  
"Baccas and people don't belong in society together," Jerome agreed sadly.  
"Sniff me out if you ever come through town," Mitch ordered.  
"I will," Jerome promised. Mitch smiled a bit and gave Jerome and ear scratch.  
"Ear scratches for Bacca!" he laughed.  
"Thanks," Jerome chuckled. The two nodded slightly to each other, and went their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And here's my favorite part. I'm dark and demented.**

Mitch reached his house, and opened the door.  
"Mom? Dad?" he called. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen.  
"Mitch!" she exclaimed. She ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Mitch's dad ran in.  
"Mitch! Where have you been?!" he demanded. Mitch knew they'd never believe the truth, so he made up a story.  
"I wandered farther than usual and got lost," Mitch said, "I was out there for a couple days when I met a Bacca who took me back through the woods."  
"Oh no," his mother said.  
"What's wrong?" Mitch asked.  
"We thought the Baccas took you, and they were missing one of their young, and-" she broke off.  
"The townsfolk attacked them," Mitch dad whispered, "From what I hear, a bloody battle occurred. The Baccas were wiped out."  
"No!" Mitch gasped, he stumbled back, "I've gotta go find Jerome!"  
"No! Stay here. He's in the wild where he belongs!" Mitch mom insisted.  
"Baccas have feelings too!" Mitch screamed, "Jerome is my friend! Why are people so mean to Baccas?" His dad was about to respond, when they heard frantic scratching at the door.  
"Mitch! Mitch!" A familiar voice sobbed.  
"Jerome!" Mitch gasped, running to the door. He opened it, and the little Bacca fell into his arms.  
"Everybody's dead!" he wailed, "My Mama Bacca's gone, and my Daddy Bacca! And I never got to say goodbye!" He sobbed on Mitch's shoulder, and the boy lead his friend inside.  
"Mom? Dad?" Mitch challenged, "Wanna tell poor Jerome why he's an orphan?" At the word orphan, Jerome cried harder. Mitch cringed at his mistake. "Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized.  
"Oh dear!" Mitch's mother said.  
"Jerome?" Mitch father said hesitantly, "The town thought the Baccas had Mitch, and the Baccas thought the town had you. It was all a misunderstanding, and the town attacked. Mitch told us he was lost in the forest and you brought him home." Jerome hroke away from Mitch, and glared at the whole family.  
"You- you're the reason my family is dead?!" he whimpered, staring at Mitch.  
"No! Jerome! We were in the woods! I didn't know about this!" Mitch said frantically, "I swear!" Jerome let out a pitiful wail, and curled up on the floor, sobbing his heart out. Mitch gazed sadly at his friend, and his parents starting whispering together.  
"Jerome?" Mitch's mom said suddenly, "We might not be Baccas, but we can be your family."  
"I want my Bacca family!" Jerome cried.  
"I know, I know," Mitch's mom said. She knelt down and held out her arms, "I'm so, so sorry." Jerome's lip quivered, and he stared at her. Finally, he gave in and flew into her arms.  
"Mama," he whispered.  
"Oh! My furry little boy!" Mitch mom said. Mitch and his dad joined the group hug, and the family just sat on the floor hold each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"And that-" Mitch paused, pulling himself together, "is how I met Jerome." Tears sparkled in Jerome's eyes, and he shut them. At first, no one spoke. Everyone was in shock at Jerome's traumatic experience.  
"Wow," was all Jason could manage.  
"I-" Ty stopped, shaking his head with no words.  
"That story..." Quentin had a few tears in his eyes.  
"So sad!" Ian gasped.  
"You're not just friends," Adam said, clicking pieces together, "You're brothers!" It slowly dawned on everyone else that it was true. Mitch and Jerome sat there and smiled, Jerome wiping away his tears.  
"So now you know our little secret," Mitch chuckled.  
"I am legally Mitch's brother," Jerome confirmed.  
"And I couldn't have a better one," Mitch said, playfully shoving Jerome. The Bacca simply gave Mitch and ear scratch.  
"Take that!" he laughed.  
"Benja defense system compromised..." Mitch mumbled. Everyone laughed.


End file.
